Hermione gets a visit!
by TheMickeyBolton
Summary: When Hermione is alone and bored she decides to entertain herself. Until someone comes to visit! Dramione!


Hermione laid in bed. Another day had passed. She laid and pondered of what to do. Watch TV? A film? Read? So many choices. She looked at her clock. It was late. It was really time for bed. She stood up and began to undress. She undressed till she was wearing nothing but her socks. As she climbed back into bed she grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She sat naked with her laptop beside her. She paused for a moment. Her head rushed with ideas. She bit her lip and began to type. Within moments she found herself about to press play. She propped her back on a tilt with her pillows. Her legs opened. Her room was cold, making her body shiver and nipples harden. She pressed play. She watched as the two women began to embrace each other's naked bodies. She bit her lip once more as her fingers pinched her perked nipple. The two women were now caught in a hot mess, moaning with pleasure. Hermione's hand began to slide down her stomach. Two of her fingers reached out as she reached between her legs but before she could feel the pleasure of her fingers rubbing against her there was a knock at her bedroom door.  
She quickly stumbled to her feet. She slammed shut the laptop. She grabbed her clothes and threw them on as she shouted to the door "One minute!"  
With her heart racing she headed to the door. Confused at who it could be she reached out and tried to open the door as casually as possibly as if nothing had been happening. At her surprise, there stood Draco. A bag in one hand and a train ticket in the other. He threw his stuff across the room towards the bed. He didn't say a word. Instead he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her. Her hands placed upon his cheeks as she was pushed against the wall. Draco kicked the door shut. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He then kissed her chest, slowly moving up onto her neck. Hermione tipped her head back. Her breathing became heavy. Dracos hand began to run up underneath Hermione's top. He pulled on her bra and grabbed her boob. He squeezed her nipple as he kissed her neck between each deep breathe he took. Then with a quick twist he threw Hermione onto her bed. He stood over her. Both of theirs eyes locked to each other. Draco ripped off his clothes and threw them to the ground. He pushed Hermione down so she was laying at the edge of her bed, he took her top and pulled and down her bottoms. Leaving her naked once again, legs open. As she readied herself to be taken she noticed he had gone. He was crouched over his bag, rummaging through it as if he was looking for something. He come back and was now holding within his hands a collar and lead, a small bottle of lube and a strap-on. He spun Hermione over onto her stomach. His arm wrapped around her hip as he pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He tied the collar around Hermione's neck. He gripped the handle and pulled. She moaned with excitement. She then began to feel a cold sensation trickle from the bottom of her back down between her cheeks and over her tight hole. Draco ran his finger along the same line as the lube he had just poured down her. He yanked Hermione closer. Thrusting her ass towards him. She felt his dick push against her ass hole and the strap-on slide in line with her pussy. She bit her lip, arched her back and jerked her body against Draco. She moaned with pleasure as his dick and strap-on slide into her. She didn't stop. Back and forth she moved her body. She could feel the hardness of his dick within her. With each thrust back she clenched. Draco groaned. His breath was heavy. His voice was stern. "Take it. Faster. Deeper."  
She thrusted further back. He was getting deeper each time. Her body over powered with an indescribable sensation. She could feeling it growing within her. She was going to cum. She tilted her head back one more time and released a scream. She cummed. Just as Hermione cummed, Draco grabbed her hips and pulled himself deeper into her ass. His dick throbbed within her as he cummed too. Both pause for a moment. Body's still together. Both covered in sweat. Draco pulled himself away from Hermione. He collapsed down onto the bed. Hermione then too collapsed, her arm spread across Dracos chest. The laid together. Neither of them spoke a word.


End file.
